1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal racket frame, more particularly to a metal racket frame which is more stable and durable than that of the prior art.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional metal racket frame is shown to comprise a metal shaft (1) which is bent to form a curved head portion, a converging throat portion which extends from the head portion and a handle portion which extends from the throat portion. A plastic bridge portion (2) is secured on the throat portion of the metal shaft (1) by means of bolts (3) (only one bolt is shown).
Note that a web of strings secured on the conventional metal racket frame tends to pull the bridge portion (2) to disengage the metal shaft (1) [the pulling forces are indicated by the arrows (A) and (B)]. This condition is worsened when the web is struck. The resulting vibrations can loosen the bolts (3) and thereby easily move the bridge portion (2) from its original position.
Note also that the resulting vibrations make it relatively difficult to handle the conventional metal racket frame properly when the metal racket frame is struck.